Manchas de Café
by Gabi C
Summary: Con un suspiro de exasperación el pequeño Craig Tucker miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios se metió Tweek? Creek.


El pequeño Craig Tucker salió apurado del salón del consejero, sacándole el dedo medio a Mr. Mackey y con un fuerte golpe a la puerta, estaba afuera. _Maldito_ Eric Cartman que lo saca de sus casillas, _malditos_ Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovsky que siempre alientan las peleas y _maldita _Wendy Testaburger quien **tenía **que llamar al consejero. Con un bufido de exasperación camino rápidamente por los pasillos vacios de South Park Middle School, hacia la salida. Estaba tarde. **Realmente** tarde. Y es que todas los días, después de terminar clases, caminaba a casa junto a su mejor amigo.

Tweek Tweak.

Con un último suspiro de exasperación abrió las puertas del colegio, ansioso por regresar a casa y jugar con Stripe.

**Nada.**

No había nada, o mejor dicho _nadie._ ¿Dónde estaba Tweek? ¿Se había ido sin él? No, no, no. Eso no podía ser. El pequeño rubio siempre esperaba por él. Incluso en días como este, donde Mackey decidía contarle sobre su anterior vida como hippie y retenerlo más tiempo del necesario. Frunciendo el ceño, el pequeño Tucker inspecciono a fondo el lugar. AHÍ. Junto a los juegos diviso un rastro de cabellos rubios. Agarrando con fuerza su mochila, encamino hacia dicho lugar. "¿Tweek?" pregunto una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. "Oh-h, bueno, hola Craig! Qué bueno verte." Dijo un entusiasmado Butters. Rubio equivocado.

Con una seña de su dedo y un sonido de irritación Craig respondió.

"¿Butters qué haces aquí?"

"Oh hamburguesas! Pues yo estaba-"

"No me importa, ¿has visto a Tweek?"

"Oh-h pues… Hmm" Craig vio con el otro se movía incomodo y se mordía suavemente el labio. Con un arranque de ira Craig agarro a Butters del cuello de su polo celeste.

"_Donde"_ exigió el menor. Y es que Craig, aunque era uno de los más bajos en la clase, incluso más que Butters y _eso_ es decir algo, tenía esa aura de niño malo que decía "no-te-metas-conmigo".

"EN EL BAÑO, EN EL BAÑO. LO JURO." Y con un último empujón Craig se dirigió a los baños más cercanos, antes de entrar se detuvo. Tenía que ser **muy** precavido. Un movimiento en falso y Tweek lo atacaría con todo lo que tenga a la mano. Abrió la puerta lentamente y despacio, casi de puntitas empezó a revisar cada puerta. Abierta, abierta, abierta, abierta, abie- no. Cerrada. Pego la oreja a la fría superficie y escucho atentamente. Un sollozo. Tweek estaba llorando. Pasando su mano por su cabello, el pequeño pelinegro suspiro con exasperación en lo que parecía la 15 vez ese día. No iba a alcanzar a ver Red Racer _otra vez._

"Tweek, se que estas ahí. Podrías por favor abrir la puerta" No era una pregunta, era más una _orden. _El por favor era solo para no asustarlo.

Tras un suave sonido, la puerta se abrió. Revelando un rubio desastre. Tweek tenía el cabello mas desordenado que de costumbre, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus grandes ojos verdes, no estaba temblando estaba _vibrando_, pero lo que llamo la atención de Craig era la gran mancha en sus pantalones. Levantando una ceja pregunto "¿Qué paso?" aunque la respuesta era obvia.

"OHJESUS C-craig yo –ngh- e-estaba esperándote porque SIEMPRE te espero-GAH- p-pero luego te demoraste y-y-y -"

"Y derramaste tu café encima de ti, haciendo parecer que te habías orinado. Todos empezaron a reír y viniste a esconderte al baño" declaro el otro.

"Ngh" Una de sus tantas no-respuestas.

"Dios Tweek, eres un spaz" Dijo el menor mientras se sacaba su casaca. "Ten amárrate esto en la cintura, así la mancha no se notara y **podremos** dejar este lugar. En serio, estar más tiempo del necesario en el colegio es CRIMINAL." Tweek bajo la vista, observando atentamente al otro. "Pero C-craig-"

"NO Tweek, vamos. Si te apuras compraremos café en el camino" Ante la promesa de café el otro asintió con ganas, amarrándose la casaca y recogiendo sus cosas, salió caminando tras el otro. Una vez afuera Tweek cogió la mano del más pequeño. "Gracias-ngh- C-craig." Sacándole el dedo medio, casi por impulso, el otro respondió. "Si como sea, apura, si caminamos rápido puede que vea los últimos minutos de Red Racer".

* * *

><p>Fin. Bueno, es mi primera escribiendo un fic, pero habian tan poco Creek en español que dije "Ah, que demonios" So, yup. Siempre imagine a Craig siendo mas pequeño que todos. Ya saben, ese bastardo diminuto al que todos tienen miedo. Pero bueno, me encantaria que me dejen un review diciendome en que mejorar y si has leido hasta aqui es suficiente para mi. En serio, gracias. :)<p> 


End file.
